Beyond Your Imagination
by Sakura Asayuki
Summary: Ten girls fall into M.E. They know the story, they know the deaths, yet they are determined to give it the happy ending it deserves. But when they are given wishing stones to grant them each one wish, they come to the hardest decisions. Whether to stay, or, to return to their old world. However, if they leave, they will never return.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable from_** ** _Lord of the Rings_** ** _. Middle Earth, its kingdoms and its free people belong to the one and only J.R. . However, I do own the OCs and any unrecognizable scenes in this story._**

 ** _This story is movie-verse, although some book-verse may be added._**

 ** _Plot: Aragorn/Arthalia, Boromir/Beatriz, Legolas/Lorelìe, Frodo/Fiona, Merry/Marie, Pippin/Penny, Haldir/Haleríe, Éomer/Éurwen, Faramir/Feraniel, Theodred/Tithariel._**

 ** _This is my first_** ** _Lord of the Rings_** ** _fanfiction. Any criticisms and suggestions are accepted. Please review and tell me what you think. And please, if you are going to flame me because this isn't an Aragorn/Arwen fanfic, please don't. Just bear with the story. You'll see why soon. Be patient._**

 ** _And thank you to casualheroine who had inspired me to write this story. I love casualheroine's Make Me Stronger. Try reading it!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 **This story is rated T. [Just to be safe.] However, whoever out there is starting to get bad ideas. Please set them aside. [Trust me, I just don't really like bad languages. And I think romance is for the teenage age. But please note: there are** **NO** **disturbing romance scenes. I hate those kinds.]**

Please note these speech signs:

Common: "You don't expect me to stand around doing nothing now do you?"

Sindarin: _"The child has been through much toil and sorrow."_

French: _'I think it's time we put matters to our own hands.'_

Mind Conversations: **"I can feel it in the water. I can smell it in the air."**

A person's thoughts: **_'I've been through worse! Don't fall for it!'_**

 ** _Author's Note: The OC names are different at first, but they will change in time._**

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Beyond Your Imagination

By Lorelie Silke

~Prologue~

oOo~-~oOo~-~ oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

It is an ordinary day in our modern technology world; ten girls were standing, sitting, laughing and talking altogether at the same time under the shade of a giant willow tree that is strangely standing in dry ground in the middle of a beautiful, gigantic garden behind a majestic looking mansion. These girls were in fact, friends with the daughter of the owner of the mansion. Now, shall we meet them...?

Leaning on the tree bark and was the first girl's name is Arlene Peredhiel. She has long, straight, ivory-dark hair that goes down to her waist, which is normally tied to a woven-style ponytail. She has bright brown eyes that make her look beautiful, but stern. She stood about 5'7". She has a vast and a strong personality of a leader, but she will do anything to keep peace between her friends and their rivals, since she is their leader.

The next girl standing in front of Arlene facing her is named Bella Urandwen. She has short, dark blonde hair that barely reaches her shoulders. She has flashing blue eyes that are like her mother's. She stood about 5'6". She has a strong and stout body, but still is, as every lady should be, graceful. Her personality is strong, like Arlene, but she is more of second-in-line of order. She is strong and brave, and she always stays protective to her friends, but she has a sometimes, an uncontrollable temper.

Farren Urandwen is Bella's younger sister and was sitting beside Arlene's standing figure. She has slightly longer hair than her sister reaching to her shoulders in the color light brown. She, unlike her sister, has brown eyes from her father's side of her family. She was just a few centimeters shorter than Bella. She has a quiet personality, unlike her sister. She is always calm and looks for a second perspective before coming to a complete conclusion. She had always been the person to deal with her sister's temper, other than Arlene and Émery.

The one leaning on the tree bark beside Arlene is Émery Irtharien who is the next girl. She has averagely long, gold hair that went halfway down her back, with sparkling hazel eyes. Her height is between 5'5" and 5'6". She is more intelligent than Bella, but still strong and valiant. She and Bella are the "sisters-in-arms" in their team. Émery was the girl fond of animals, especially in horses.

Tania Arathwen is next and is sitting on the grass a little farther from Émery. She is slightly different from the others. She has dark golden-brown hair that reached half-way down her back, and deep brown eyes to match. Her height is about 5'6". She was graceful, valiant, and smart. But she has a little habit of talking to animals, making people sometimes think that she is strange. She likes sword art, not like the Japanese sword art, but like the sword art that you watch in the old time colossal movies.

Now, we move on to the next girl, her name is Lauren Elvenstar and she was currently sitting in a hollow spot on the top of the tree, unseen and unnoticed. However, above her was still covered with branches and leaves, shielding her from the sunlight. [A/N: If you don't get the picture, I simply mean that she was sitting in a spot above her friends, but she was not visible unless you stand directly under the tree shade. She simply sat in the middle of the tree. I hope you get what I mean. I myself find it hard to explain.] She has straight, long, silvery-blonde hair that goes down to her waist. Sparkling crystal blue eyes that glimmer in the light of the moon. She stood about 5'7". She has a quiet personality and doesn't talk much. But she has a strange habit of daydreaming or getting lost in her thoughts, and that can sometimes lead her into trouble. However, she is an extremely good archer and knows how to defend herself. But she has a sad past that will be revealed in due time.

The next girl would be Lauren's cousin, Hailey Elvenhavren, who is sitting and chatting with Tania. Well, to be honest, she was more like a sister to Lauren, and it's true! They both do look like sisters, twin in fact! The only difference is that Hailey's hair is wavy but also blonde in color, yet it was more golden. She has shimmering lush green eyes that shine in the sunlight. She stood only two centimeters shorter than Lauren. She has the same quiet personality like her twin-like cousin, but she is a little more active and more open for new things. She is a talented archer, like her cousin, but she was more into short-swords.

Now we go to Penny Nately who is sitting in an upright position with her hands supporting her weight behind her and her legs folded. (Note: Her long name is Penelope Nately.) She has dark blonde curly hair reaching halfway her back. She also had deep brown eyes that most people love. She stood around 5'3", quite short among them. But, she was the youngest in their group after all. She has a huge heart and loves to meet and befriend new people. She also tries to be positive in every way she has.

Laying her head on Penny's lap was Marie Quinn who was also Penny's cousin. (Note: Marie's long name is Meredith Quinn.) Marie has short curly hair in the color bushy brown. She had hazel eyes that sparkle when she's excited. She stood around 5'4", second shortest. She has a little hyperactive personality but is always there to look after Penny. Both were hardly ever seen without each other.

The final girl sitting beside Penny and Marie is Fiona Carlile. She has pitch black curly hair and icy blue eyes. Her height is about 5'5". She has a joyful, caring, kind and loving personality. However she wouldn't back down when she wants to prove something wrong and she can be quite hyperactive when she is in an excited mood.

They were all chatting peacefully until Penny made a joke that made them all laugh out loud. All except Lauren, who remained "invisible" at the tree top.

"You know girls?" Arlene said, drawing the girls' attentions. "This is the first time I've laughed this hard since… forever!" She said amidst her laughter.

"We never would have laughed this hard if Penny hadn't made that hilarious joke!" Marie said while hugging her stomach.

"Yeah! I mean seriously Penny, you made Mr. Johnson's hair that is usually perrr-fect into a butler style and divided in the middle while he was asleep while guarding you during you detention?!" Bella said. (Notice her sarcasm when she said perfect.) And once again, they fell down laughing.

"But ya girls know?" Fiona wiped away a tear from her eyes since she had laughed so hard. "It's fun to have a laugh once in a while, right Lauren?" She looked around to look for Lauren.

"Lauren? Where are you?" Arlene asked again. Now, every one of them was looking for Lauren, until Farren looked up.

"Hey girls?" She said. They looked at her. Farren smirked. "You might wanna look up." She said while pointing up to the direction where Lauren was sitting.

Sure enough, Lauren sat there. Still and unmoving, with a book on her lap. Only, she wasn't looking at the book. She was looking away to the south, and her eyes were wandering away. They girls knew what she was doing. She was daydreaming, again.

"I'll get her." Fiona said. She walked to the tree bark and placed her hand on it. "Lauren… Wake up!" she called, making Lauren jolt in surprise.

"Hmm? Oh!" Lauren exclaimed when she looked down. "Sorry! I was dozing off again. I'm coming down!"

And with that, Lauren just hopped down from the spot she was sitting on and gracefully landed near her friends.

"So," Lauren said when she finally reached them. "What did I miss?" She asked. Penny looked at her as if she had just grown three heads.

"You didn't hear the laughter we erupted a few minutes ago?" She asked Lauren, who gave her a blank look. Hailey slapped her forehead softly. Lauren's daydreaming is getting worst.

"Anyways, let's not talk about that." Arlene, seeming to understand what Hailey meant, changed the subject. "You should maybe try stopping that Lauren." She said to Lauren, who looked confused.

"Stop what?" Lauren gave a confused look. Now it was Bella's turn to look at her as if she had grown three heads. Tania merely shook her head slowly. Émery and Farren just sighed. No matter what they do, Lauren always daydreams.

"She meant your daydreaming of course!" Bella snapped. "One of these days, someone's gonna kidnap you while you're outta your thoughts." She continued. This time Lauren frowned her brows and swatted her hand at Bella, as if swatting away a fly.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, you know girls?" Lauren said. Bella growled, she knew Lauren liked to ignore her like that, so she let it slide from her temper. "I just had a weird vision again. And it's the same one lately." Lauren added, changing the subject.

"Oh really?" Arlene said, starting to take interest. "What was it this time?" She made a curious face. This time, the other girls also seemed interested. They knew that most of Lauren's visions come true when the time is right. Lauren seemed a little hesitant.

"Well, we… Ehm, you know what? I think I'll keep this vision to myself for now." Lauren said, changing her mind. It was replied by a long "awww" of disappointment by Penny and Marie, but the other girls merely giggled.

"What were you reading anyway? While you were up there?" Hailey asked, pointing up to the hollow tree space. Then pointing to the book Lauren was holding.

"The usual. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings." Lauren replied in an "obviously" tone.

"Oh come on Lauren!" Émery teased. "You've read that a thousand times! What's left to read?" She added.

Lauren frowned. "It's not just the story I'm reading right now, I'm reading about the elf language!" She replied in an "angry yet kind" tone. "I think it's really cool. I mean you know, if elves were real, how cool that would be?!" Lauren added in a rather excited tone.

Tania chuckled. "Well, no one knows about LotR more than you do Lauren." She leaned on the tree again, and continued in a teasing tone. "I mean, sure, we all know it, but not as well as you do. And besides, wasn't that the reason you started to study archery? You fell in love with elves ever since you read that book. Right?" Lauren scowled, but it had a smile.

"Hey Arlene, who's your favorite character I LotR?" Bella asked teasingly. "Mine would be Boromir. *sniff* But it's so sad in the end he died." She pretended to sob. This made Marie and Penny giggle.

"Hmm, that's hard." Arlene furrowed her brows, as if thinking. And she finally decided. "I think it would be Aragorn. What about you Émery?" she asked to Émery the same question Bella asked her.

"Hmm, definitely would be Éomer." Émery answered. "Tania?"

"He died, and he was barely mentioned. But when I saw his face in the movie, I really like him." Tania said, looking down.

"Let me guess, Theodred?" Farren said. Tania blushed but kept quiet. "Don't worry, he's resting in peace." Farren said while patting Tania's back. Finally, Tania looked up to Farren.

"What about you Farren?" she asked. This definitely caught Farren off guard, because she blinked her eyes a little bit. But then she simply smiled.

"Faramir." She simply said. Bella looked up.

"Hey! The guy you like is my man's brother!" she said. Farren chuckled, and then looked at Hailey.

"What about you Hailey?" she asked.

"He died at the battle in Helms Deep." Hailey simply said. Lauren smirked a little.

"Okay. It's definitely Haldir." She said jokingly. Hailey looked up and said "HEY!" out loud, as if it were a bad thing. Arlene, Émery, Tania, Farren and Bella tried to stifle their giggles. However Hailey didn't seem to want to give up. So she smirked evilly.

"Then I should probably tell everyone that you're in love with the elf prince of Mirkwood, right? Lo-re-lie."

At hearing Hailey call her by that name, Lauren yelled "Hey!" and dropped herself on top of Hailey and the two began to wrestle each other, toppling to the ground. The other girls laughed, and then Arlene tried to pull them away from each other.

"Alright ladies, that would be enough!" But Lauren and Hailey grabbed her foot, one foot each, and pulled, making Arlene hurtling onto the ground in a loud thump.

"Hey girls, you know what this reminds me?" Tania said amidst her giggles suddenly.

"What?" All the girls said at once. Tania giggled a little before answering.

"The time when Boromir was teaching the hobbits practice swords. Remember?" She said.

At realizing who "the hobbits" Tania was referring to, Marie and Penny blushed every so lightly before helping Lauren, Hailey and Arlene up. Suddenly, Penny gasped at points past the three.

"What's that?" She exclaimed. The girls turned their attention and turned around. That's when they saw what she meant. They saw something shimmering under some bushes.

Penny, being the most curious one in their group, runs past them.

"Penny!" Marie said, she knew her cousin's curiosity can lead into trouble sometimes. But they all followed her.

Penny stopped in front of the bushes. Then, she pushes them away, with the help of Fiona and Arlene, revealing a huge hole, big enough for them to fall in. they starred at it wide eyes for a moment. Marie was a little rattled.

"Um, girls, I don't know about this. Maybe we should just go back." She said in a rather scared voice and started to rise from her squatting position, but she stumbled. Making her trip onto Penny, who was closest to the hole, and both fell into the hole! Penny screamed, followed by Marie.

"Penny! Marie!" Fiona shouted, but she wasn't careful and started to fall into the hole. She screamed.

"Fiona!" Arlene tried to grab Fiona's shirt, but ended up falling in too! Bella tried to grab Arlene but also ended up stumbling in, she didn't scream though, only exclaimed.

"Bella!" Farren, who saw her sister falling, shouted but stumbled. And fell in too. Followed by Émery and Tania, who tried to grab Farren. But ended up falling in too.

Hailey slapped her hand to her forehead as she saw the domino effect. Her friends can sometimes be soo annoying. Lauren kept quiet while she was looking into the hole as her friends fell in. But she just leaned forward a little too much. So while doing so, she accidentally stumbled and fell.

"Lauren!" Hailey shouted. Trying to save Lauren by grabbing her shirt. But in the end, since Lauren was heavier than she was, Hailey ended falling into the hole too.

Lauren fell head first. While falling, she felt her head bump to something. And the last thing she remembered was hearing Hailey shriek a little, then, nothing more.

oOo~-~oOo~-~ oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

 ** _Author's Note: Thanks for reading! It took me forever to write this chapter. Please review and comment about it. It'll really help me and encourage me. Now, to clear a few things…_**

 ** _I know the OC back names are soo revealing (scratch Fiona, Marie and Penny though.) that they aren't from our modern world, but that will be explained in due time._**

 ** _And if you're wondering why the OC names are different from the plot names, I will explain soon why. Maybe in the next chapter or two._**

 ** _Once again, please review! I would really appreciate it!_**

 ** _Namaarie for now…_**

 ** _Lorelie Silke_** ** _L_**


	2. The Voice

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable from_** ** _Lord of the Rings_** ** _. Middle Earth, its kingdoms and its free people belong to the one and only J.R. . However, I do own the OCs and any unrecognizable scenes in this story._**

 ** _This story is movie-verse, although some book-verse may be added._**

 ** _Plot: Aragorn/Arlene, Boromir/Beatriz, Legolas/Lorelìe, Frodo/Fiona, Merry/Marie, Pippin/Penny, Haldir/Haleríe, Éomer/Éurwen, Faramir/Feraniel, Theodred/Tithariel._**

 ** _This is my first_** ** _Lord of the Rings_** ** _fanfiction. Any criticisms and suggestions are accepted. Please review and tell me what you think. And please, if you are going to flame me because this isn't an Aragorn/Arwen fanfic, please don't. Just bear with the story. You'll see why soon. Be patient._**

 ** _And thank you to casualheroine who had inspired me to write this story. I love casualheroine's Make Me Stronger. Try reading it!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 **This story is rated T. [Just to be safe.] However, whoever out there is starting to get bad ideas. Please set them aside. [Trust me, I just don't really like bad languages. And I think romance is for the teenage age. But please note: there are** **NO** **disturbing romance scenes. I hate those kinds.]**

Please note these speech signs:

Common: "You don't expect me to stand around doing nothing now do you?"

Sindarin: _"The child has been through much toil and trouble."_

French: _'I think it's time we put matters to our own hands.'_

Mind Conversations: **"I can feel it in the water. I can smell it in the air."**

A person's thoughts: **_'I've been through worse! Don't fall for it!'_**

 ** _Author's Note: The OC names are different at first, but they will change in time._**

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Beyond Your Imagination

By Lorelie Silke

~The Voice~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Lauren slowly fluttered her eyes open and felt her surroundings. She turned her head and saw her friends lying on the ground, still as if sleeping. She slowly sat up and looked around. She and her friends were just lying on a clean field of grass with some daisies and other flowers on a hill. She slowly rose and walked around. She walked up one hill and tried to see what was beyond it. And what she saw amazed her. She saw a beautiful, golden leaved forest and a bristling little stream. She closed her eyes and smelt the fresh air.

"So, you're awake too huh?" a voice from behind her said. Lauren's eyes flew open and she turned around to see Arlene, Bella, Farren, Tania, Émery and Hailey, all standing and looking at her. Lauren smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Lauren replied. "But, where do you suppose we are?" She asked them.

"Well where do you think?" Bella said while spreading out her hands to indicate the land, hills and the forests beyond them.

"I'm not sure. But, those woods do look familiar, don't you think?" Émery said while pointing at the forest beyond them.

Tania looked around and suddenly, something just struck her mind.

"Hey! Girls! I just realized something. Fiona, Marie and Penny aren't here!" Tania exclaimed. The other girls immediately realized that she was right. The three younger girls were nowhere in sight. They were starting to panic when a voice called them.

"Do not be afraid. Your friends are fine." A soft, melodious voice echoed. They looked around for a while.

"Doesn't that voice sound familiar to you girls?" Farren asked. The girls nodded. Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded them. And a figure appeared. Then, the light disappeared as fast as it appeared. At first, the girls blinked to focus on the figure's face. Then, they gasped. A woman, well, to say woman will be an understatement. Reverse that to she-elf, for they just noticed her ears. A she-elf was standing in the spot where the light had appeared.

The girl's just stood there. Amazed and yet, unbelieving at the same time. There stood in front of them, was Lady Galadriel, one of the bearers of the three elven rings from the Lord of the Rings. At first, the girls didn't move, for they couldn't believe it. They had always thought that she was just a fictional character. Yet now, she stood before them. And finally, finding it the most appropriate thing to do. The girls bowed in respect. The Lady Galadriel laughed a little, and then smiled.

"Rise, lost princesses." She said. These words made the girls blink in confusion, but they rose anyway, and then looked at the Lady Galadriel. Lady Galadriel simply smiled. Bella was the first to respond.

"Um, forgive me, but are you, really Lady Galadriel?" She asked slowly. She earned a smack in her head by Farren. Lady Galadriel laughed again in her melodious voice.

"I know you are confused, and may be scared. But I had summoned you here for it is the time for you return to Middle Earth." Galadriel's voice rang through their ears. The girls looked at each other and blinked in confusion. But Galadriel continued. "The time of the elves is over, and it is time for the dominion of men to start. But however, they will need the assistance from you." Galadriel looked at them again. This time, Lauren found her voice.

"But, how? How can we help? We are no one but mere girls." Lauren asked Galadriel. This time, the other girls nodded in agreement. It was true, they were only ordinary girls. But the Lady of Light smiled.

"You are mere girls in Earth, but in Middle Earth, you each have a special part." She simply said. Then, she waved her hand toward them.

Suddenly, seven boxes that seemed to be covered in silk appeared in front of each of them. The girls formed a line beside each other. The boxes floated and followed them. Then, Galadriel spoke again.

"In these boxes are wishing stones that can grant you each one wish. Anything precious to your heart." Galadriel smiled to them. The girls look rather shocked.

"For you, Arlene Peredhiel." Galadriel gestured to Arlene. Arlene's box opened revealing a red crystal attached to a chain. "The gem of love." She noticed that it had a word carven on it. She slowly read the carved word. Then she gasped when she realized what it wrote. She lifted her head to look at Galadriel, who only smiled. Arlene realized she was starring and quickly blushed.

"T-Thank you my lady." Arlene simply said while looking down. She slowly took the crystal and unclasped the chain and locked it around her neck. Then the box disappeared again.

"To you, Bella Urandwen." Galadriel spoke again, now to Bella. Bella's box opened revealing a crystal similar to Arlene's only different in colour, which is turquoise. "The gem of bravery." Bella's crystal also had a word carven on it. When she read it, her eyes widened. She looked at Galadriel who was simply smiling again.

Bella didn't say a word when she took the crystal, but she bowed her head low. Then, like Arlene, the box disappeared.

"To you, Farren Urandwen." Farren's head perked up. She looked at her box that opened and revealed a pinkish colored crystal. "The gem of justice." Farren smiled and took the crystal. She blushed a little before thanking the Lady of Light and putting on the crystal necklace.

"To you, Émery Irtharien." Émery looked at her box that opened and revealed a golden-brown crystal. Her eyes widened a little as she took the crystal. "The gem of kindness."

"Thank you my lady." Émery said.

"For you, Tania Arathwen." Tania gasped when her box opened. A purple crystal rested there. "The gem of gentleness." Tania took the crystal out from the box and smiled.

"Thank you." She said while putting the crystal necklace on.

"To you, Hailey Elvenhavren." Hailey's eyes went wide. The box opened, revealing a beautiful, emerald green crystal. "The gem of empathy." Hailey's mouth formed a smile as she took the necklace.

"Thank you very much my lady." She said, she couldn't form anymore words.

"And finally, Lauren Elvenstar." The Lady beckoned to Lauren. The box opened to reveal a sapphire-blue crystal shimmering in the sunlight. "The gem of courage."

"Hanon Lle." Lauren said while putting the gem on.

Each girl fingered her new necklace gem. But then, their eyes widened when their fingers felt the word that was carven to each gem. They looked at Lady Galadriel, who turned to walk away.

"Wait! My lady!" Lauren said, calling to Galadriel. Galadriel simply turned a little. "How will we know we will be ready?" Lauren asked. The other girls looked at Galadriel in a similar look. Galadriel only smiled.

"You will know when it is time." Galadriel said simply, before disappearing in another flash of light.

The girls looked at each other. In both confusion and amazement.

"She said that we should forget our names and remember our old ones." Arlene said. The other girls nodded. They seem to be thinking the same thing. They looked around again.

"You know? I think we should just do what she says, whether this is only a dream or not. Agreed?" Émery said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

Then suddenly, the ground shook violently. The girls took one look at each other, before each falling into darkness.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

 ** _Author's Note: Okay! Second chapter up! Although I have to admit, this chapter is rather, weird and boring. Please tell me what you think! I really need help on this chapter. But don't worry, the next chapter won't be as boring as this is. I promise!_**

 ** _To clear a few things up, this chapter is just a filler. I just couldn't seem to find the right time where I can give the girls those crystals, so I just chose while they were unconscious. Please forgive me if you thought it was a little weird._**

 ** _Please review, critic and give me tips! I love them!_**

 ** _Namaarie._**

 ** _Lorelie Silke_** ** _L_**


	3. Forgive me, my friends

Dear Readers...

So, I really am sorry, but I'm not going to continue this story. It's practically discontinued because I actually already have 31 chapters made for this story but I never got a chance to save them in my USB before my computer crashed and I lost all my files. Note: ALL OF THEM! I'm putting this story up for adoption for anyone who want's to. So, go ahead and PM me, but please don't expect me to quickly answer your messages right after you send them, for I only have internet access during certain weekends.

Thank you for everyone who have read and kept up with this story, I'm sorry for giving you all false hopes.

Sincerely, Lorelie Silke [Now, I'm Sakura Asayuki


End file.
